The Otaku League
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Ash and Co. wander into a fog and end up in the... dun dun dun.. Otaku League! With familar Anime faces... just how will Ash fair against gym leaders like Ryouga Hibiki? ^_^ Have fun!


The Otaku League  
~*~  
A Pokemon/Random Anime Fusion... have fun!  
  
Hikari: Back when I liked pokemon, I had this idea about making a fool of Ash in the "Otaku League" a world where... well... read ahead. BTW takes place in the future, *shrug* I dunno... when Ash is like.. 15? *shrugs again*  
  
Ash: I don't like my American naaaame!! *whines*  
  
Hikari: I'd use Satoshi, and Kasumi, and Kenji, and Takeshi... but I don't know the Japanese pokemon names.  
  
Ash: *grumbles*  
  
Hikari: Anyway, have fun with my first Humor fic.  
~*~  
  
Ash and company ambled along, on a misson from Professor Oak. Something about finding out about something... well... they all forgot. Suddenly they passed through a thick fog.  
  
"Augh! I can't see!" Misty whined, groping through the low clouds.  
  
"AHH!! You're TOUCHING ME!!" Ash screamed and jumped away from the 17 year old.  
  
"Oops sorry..."  
  
"GET OFF!!" Tracy cried as Ash landed on him, sending both of them to the ground.  
  
"Stop figh--OW!!" Brock somehow managed to walk into a large sign, and the fog dissolved. They were apparently on the top of a grassy hill, over looking a town. The brown haired man rubbed his head and read the sign, "Welcome to the Otaku League, challengers... beware--" he paused and quickly corrected himself, "I mean: BEWARE."  
  
For the sign was written as thus:  
"Welcome to the Otaku League  
Challengers...  
BEWARE"  
  
Oddly enough the sign was also covered in graffti... most of which were profanities. Ash didn't pay much attention to the warning as he cried, "A league!? Another pokemon league!? I'm SO there!" and before listening to anyone else he was scrambling down the mountain to the town below.  
  
His friends chased after him, skidding on the wet grass, and suddenly their leader came to an abrupt stop, sending the rest of them flying into him. Ash, however, still managed to read the sign, eventhough he was at the bottom of a pile. "Welcome to Nermia...?"  
  
As if on cue, there was a voice that said, "Welcome to the Otaku League. You are located at the first town."  
  
The crew jumped to their feet, rearranging themselves. Ash jumped at the young woman standing by the sign. "HELLO!" he cried.  
  
Behind him Brock was drooling on his shoulder and he panted, "Hi beautiful..."  
  
The girl blinked for a moment and continued. "My name is Kasumi Tendo. I will be your guide for this town, and you will find someone like me at every entrance to every town of the Otaku League. There are 6 gym leaders in this town, and you'll fight one depending on the time of day... they change shifts. Also, if you are a pokemon trainer, please prepare accordingly. If you are a martial artist, please leave. There is no way you'll beat Ranma. Why not go onto another town?" The last part was said with an amazingly straight face.  
  
"Hey, why aren't martial artists allowed here?" Tracy asked.  
  
Kasumi ignored his question, as she turned around, making gestures for them to follow her. The group trodded after her and watched as she pointed out the spots. "Nekohanten, the ramen joint. Ucchan's, the okanomyaki shop. Furikan High School, good for practice..."  
  
Ash turned his attention to the high school expecting pokemon trainers, and instead he saw a group of boys attacking a girl with blue-black hair... and getting beaten. "There are no pokem-"  
  
Kasumi continued without paying attention to him. "And Dr. Tofu's, I shouldn't have the need to explain that." Finally it seemed like she was done talking as she asked, "Any questions?"  
  
Misty was about to ask about the food at the resturants, but she was shoved to the side by Ash. "I got a question! Where's the gym? All my pokemon are READY!"  
  
In response ((*ahem* I forgot about him..)) Pikachu finally spoke up with a happy, "Chu!"  
  
And Misty's Togepi ((forgot him too...)) went, "Brriiii!!" at the sound of his friend. ((there, that should tide you guys over until the next chapter... lol))  
  
"Oh my! I forgot all about that!" she gasped and started off towards the flat dojo. She pointed, "That's the Tendo Dojo, or rather... Tendo Gym."  
  
"Tendo?" Tracy asked.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "My father owns the place."  
  
"RANMA YOU DUMMY!!!"  
  
"I AIN'T DONE NOTHING!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a red streak zoomed out of the dojo, followed by a glowing girl, the same girl who was, moments ago, beating up the boys at the high school. Ash and co. blinked.  
  
"Oh my! Try to be back before dinner," Kasumi called after them.  
  
"Challengers?" Misty asked.  
  
"Gym leaders." She slid the door open, and they were led into an open space, where, sitting on a pedstle, was a small black pig.  
  
"Bweee," it said.  
  
"Chu?"  
  
"Togebrii?"  
  
The pig seemed to roll its eyes and it threw a pokeball onto the floor. Kasumi picked it up and opened it up pulling out a peice of paper. She read it and smiled. Quickly disappearing into the main area of the dojo, she got a kettle of hot water. "Here you go Ryouga," she said and poured it over his head.  
  
Ash and the others watched in shock as the pig grew larger and reshaped into the form of a young man... who promtly screamed.  
  
"KASUMI!!!! GET ME CLOTHES!!" Apparently... he was naked.  
  
The tendo woman rounded her lips and gasped, "Oh my!" and disappeared again, only to return with his clothes.  
  
The boy walked away and returned fully changed, although it was too late for Misty, who was on the floor with a bloody nose. He growled, "Who's the p-pokeeymon? trainer who's come to challenge me?"  
  
Another young man was standing off to the side, who.. they didn't really notice. "It's POKEMON,' he corrected.  
  
"HUh? What's it to you Mousse?"  
  
"You prounced it wrong."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"Who's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the two young men.  
  
Tasuki pointed to the boy who was against the wall. "Gym Leader Mousse, master of flying Pokemon and hidden weaponry." She pointed to the fanged boy. "Gym Leader Ryouga, master of.. of... rock pokemon and his own independent style."  
  
Ryouga somehow managed to turn Mousse into a duck and stuff into a cage, before he asked again, "Who's challenging me?"  
  
Ash jumped up. "I am!"  
  
The fanged boy nodded and pulled a dusty pokeball from his pocket. Blowing off the dust he growled, "Okay... go Onix!" However, he forgot to throw it and the ball opened in his hands... the large pokemon landing on his back.  
  
"GET OFF!!" he roared.  
  
The pokemon made some kinda strange noise and moved off. It waved around prepared to fight.  
  
"Okay! I choose... Tododile!" Ash cried, releasing one of his Johto league pokemon. "Use water gun!"  
  
"Todo-- DILE!!" One blast and the pokemon was on it's back.  
  
Ryouga sweatdropped. "Uhm.. that was my only pokemon... all the others died."  
  
"So I won?" Ash asked cautiously.  
  
The boy shrugged. "I guess so..."  
  
"OH MY GODDESS!!" Mousse cried and pushed Ryouga aside... near the puddle of hot water and a broken wooden cage. "I'll do this!"  
  
"Hey! It's my fight!"  
  
"Your pokemon are DEAD!"  
  
"So?"  
  
There was a splash and the small black pig was back again.  
  
"What's going on here?" Misty asked Brock and Tracy. Both boys shrugged.  
  
Mousse braced himself and reached up one of his large sleeves, pulling out a pokeball. Throwing it foreward he cried, "Go, Fearow!"  
  
"Caaaww!"  
  
"Tododile! Water gun again!"  
  
"Todo!"  
  
10 hp was knocked off Fearow's 70.  
  
"Alright Fearow, wing attack!"  
  
20 hp was knocked off Tododile's 30.  
  
"Finish it off with Fly!" Mousse cried.  
  
Tododile fainted.  
  
"Return!" The pokemon vanished. "You did good," Ash said and tossed the pokeball aside. "Okay, go Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!"  
  
20 hp was knocked off Fearow's 70.  
  
"Fearow! Use Fly again!"  
  
25 hp was knocked off Pikachu's 50.  
  
"Pikachu hang in there! Use your Thunderwave!"  
  
Fearow was paralyzed!  
  
The bird pokemon disappeared into it's pokeball, and Mousse pulled out another. "Alright, go Hoothoot!"  
  
"Hoo!"  
  
"Hoothoot, use your hyponosis!"  
  
"Hoohoo!"  
  
Pikachu has fallen asleep!  
  
"Now use Tackle!"  
  
20 hp was knocked off Pikachu's 25.  
  
Mousse laughed, and suddenly there was a column of energy and Hoothoot was knocked out. He looked over at the pig, which was now glowing a sickly blue. "Geez, thanks Ryouga," he hissed.  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
"Dammit!" Mousse jumped around angerily. "You won!"  
  
Ash rejoiced, with his friends, all dancing around merrily. Kasumi appeared by their side, holding out what looked like a badge shaped like a teapot. "You have won the Jusenkyo Badge, congratulations," she said with a smile.  
  
"ALright!" Ash took it and pinned it inside his jacket. "How many more do I need after this?" he asked.  
  
"5."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Kasumi!" they called, waving as they left the town. Kasumi waved back, along with the black pig and white duck.  
  
"Gee," Tracy began as they started towards the next town, "I wonder where Team Rocket's been all day?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Move!"  
  
"Hey! Let go 'o my tail!"  
  
"Ah! My bottle caps!"  
  
The fog closed in around the trio.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's lost themselves again...!"  
  
~End Part 1~  
  
Hikari: I wrote this while eating a bag of doritos... just goes to show what kinds of ideas come from junk food. Anyway, this is a big joke, don't even expect it to be finished. 


End file.
